


Distractions

by rafaelswaithe



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Requested by @perfectlystiles on Tumblr — “ opie winston + fem!reader maybe she get gets hurt in a fight and op freaks out and realizes he likes her and wants her to be his old lady?? “





	Distractions

The two of you had been doing this dance for months — since the first time that you’d come to one of the Sons’ parties with your friend.

You’d just broken up with your long-term boyfriend, the asshole having cheated on you, and you insisted that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, that you should stay home. You were sure that you wouldn’t be any fun to have around.

Still, she had insisted, telling you that you needed to get your mopey ass out of the house. You’d rolled your eyes, letting her pick out your cutest outfit and do your hair and makeup. “That piece of shit has no idea just what he’s missing,” she told you, looking you over before you headed out.

After a little less than half an hour at the party, your friend had gone off with one of the guys. She’d asked you about ten times if you were sure if it was okay, and you told her it was. Just because you were still healing from your breakup didn’t mean that she shouldn’t have a good time.

You sat at the bar, nursing your drink until soon, you felt someone slip onto the stool beside you. Glancing over, you spotted a man who despite his rough appearance, glanced back at you with soft, sweet eyes.

“Another beer, Ope?” the bartender asked, and he nodded, thanking her. He looked back at you for a moment and noticed that your glass of alcohol was nearly empty.

“And maybe another for…” he trailed off as if to ask your name.

“Y/N,” you answered, and he nodded. The bartender nodded as well, moving to make you another drink after trading out Opie’s empty beer bottle for a fresh one.

“Opie,” he spoke, offering his hand for you to shake, which you took, unable to help but notice just how much larger the male’s hands were than yours.

“Thanks… for that,” you said, gesturing to how the bartender was currently making your drink. “I was good for it, but I appreciate it.”

He gave you a small grin, “It’s not a problem. You’re a guest, after all,” he shrugged. After a moment, he spoke up again, “You’re not here alone, are you?” he questioned.

You smirked a bit at his question, shaking your head. “Technically, no. I came with a friend, but I think she’s off with one of your friends somewhere,” you replied, gesturing to the club’s logo on his kutte, as if to say that the guy your friend had walked off with was part of his club.

“Ahh, yeah. Depending on who pulled her away, your friend may be a while,” he laughed quietly. “You seem like this whole thing isn’t really your scene.”

You shrugged your shoulders, thanking the bartender quietly as she brought you your drink. “I’m in a funk lately. I’m usually a lot more fun.”

Opie’s head tilted as he looked you over, “Oh? Want to talk about it?” he asked. He kept the thoughts to himself that you looked incredibly well put together for someone who claimed to be in a funk.

You shook your head lightly, “Not really anything to talk about. Just a trash, cheating ex and the overly dramatic breakup. It’s a pretty boring story, really,” you said with a quiet laugh.

His brow furrowed at that, brow arching as you mentioned that you’d been cheated on. “That’s not boring. I’m sorry that happened to you,” he spoke.

Sure, several of the Sons still slept around, even if they had an Old Lady, but it had never been the life for him. He’d been married, and until Donna died and even afterward, he was faithful. It wasn’t until recently that he’d let himself start to have fun with other women again.

You took a long sip of your drink, nodding slowly, “You and me, both, Opie. I’m trying not to dwell on it too much, though. That’s why my friend brought me here — she thought that I needed a distraction.”

Opie hummed quietly, nodding as you spoke and he stroked his beard with the hand not holding his beer. “Well, I’d say that there’s definitely plenty to distract you here,” he replied, looking over at you with a grin.

——————————

Months later, you had made many more appearances at the club’s parties, even bringing your car to the garage when it needed a tune-up, in the off-chance that you’d see and get to talk to Opie.

The two of you had become close quickly. He found that he could confide in you without you judging him, and he gave you the same courtesy. You always seemed to make each other laugh, and you were able to calm each other down when the other was upset. You had even met and loved his kids.

It was evident to everyone around you that there were feelings between the two of you, but you were still hesitant. Part of him would always belong to Donna, and you weren’t sure if he would be able to fully give himself over to you. On top of that, it was still hard for you to trust anyone, even though he’d done nothing to break yours.

Regardless, you and Opie had been spending a lot of time together. You could always be found together when you weren’t working, and had built a true bond with one another.

Sitting on a bar stool in the clubhouse as you sipped from your drink, your eyes lit up as you saw the guys walking inside, Opie front and center with Jax and Clay. Your eyes moved over the guys’ features, trying to read if they had a good run or not, or if it was a good time to approach him.

Opie’s eyes moved over the bar, spotting you almost instantaneously. When your eyes met his, he nodded for you to come over to him. You set your drink down on the bar, moving from your stool and making your way over.

Once you were close enough, you placed your hands on his shoulders, intending to jump up and have him catch you, but he had other ideas. He stooped down once you were in arm’s reach, wrapping his arms around your legs and playfully tossing you over his shoulder.

“Opie!” you squealed, causing him and Jax to laugh while Clay rolled his eyes, continuing on his way the office. Your hands rested against his back and you tapped lightly to be put down. Once you were on your feet again, his arm remained around you, circling around your shoulders.

You moved your arm around his waist, walking toward the dorms with him to let him get cleaned up. As you were almost there, you saw one of the Crow Eaters slip into your and Opie’s path. You recognized the girl from the time that you’d spent at the clubhouse — Melanie, you thought her name was — and knew that she was especially fond of Opie.

He’d hooked up with her a few times in a drunken haze, then never again, seeing just how crazy she could be. Still, she’d never seemed to get the hint. She pushed her blond hair off of her shoulders, intending to give Opie that much better of a view of her cleavage, and you rolled your eyes.

“Hey, Ope,” she greeted, sly smile plastered onto her lips.

“Mel,” he nodded, starting to step around her to continue on his way, but she stepped into his path again.

Mel turned to you, then, “Hey sweetheart, why don’t you give Opie and I some alone time. Don’t worry, there’s plenty of other guys out there for you to choose from.”

She proceeded to reach out for him, to which he pulled away before she could touch him. “Mel, I already told you, this is never going to happen again.”

Melanie scoffed, shaking her head, “Why? Because of this bitch?” she asked, gesturing to you. Moving in closer to him again, you felt him stiffen, but you knew that he wouldn’t use force against her unless he felt that he had to. “Come on Opie. We had so much fun last time,” she drawled, voice sickeningly sweet as she dragged a finger down the center of his chest.

Your brow arched as she called you a bitch, and before you knew that you were doing it, you’d grabbed her hand from where it moved over Opie’s chest, reacting before even he did. “This bitch is about two seconds from kicking your ass if you don’t leave.  _Now_. He said he wasn’t interested, now fuck off.”

Mel smirked, letting out an almost maniacal laugh at the thought of you kicking her ass. “You want to go? Let’s go,” she spoke, pulling a gun from her bag, pointing it at you, then Opie, then you again. “But, I fight dirty.”

Both you and Opie’s hands lifted as a sort of surrender, and he started to pull away from you, putting himself between you and Melanie, and you could tell that he was going to try and take the gun from her before she did something stupid.

“Mel.. put the gun down. Come on, don’t be stupid,” he started, keeping his hands up.

Mel shook her head, keeping the gun pointed at you, placing her finger on the trigger. “Don’t fucking call me stupid, Ope. You know, you and I could be so great together. I’m willing to bet you’ve never came as hard with her as you did with me.”

Opie shook his head, “I meant what I said, Mel. No more. You think pulling this crazy shit is going to make me want to be with you? Really?”

“Crazy is putting it mildly,” you murmured under your breath.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch?” Mel spat, starting to move closer to you.

Before she could move much further, however, Opie grabbed her by the wrists, working to wrestle the gun out of her hands while her finger was still on the trigger.

Though he was stronger than most, Mel’s adrenaline had to be going a mile a minute because she fought tooth and nail to keep her hold on the gun and keep it pointed at you.

In the midst of their struggle, Mel’s finger slipped over the trigger, causing the gun to go off. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the bullet sped toward you, Opie basically tackling Mel to the ground and snatching the gun out of her reach.

“Y/N, move!” he yelled, trying to get you to move out of the line of fire in time.

As the bullet clipped your arm, you cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Of all of the places to be shot, you were sure this wasn’t nearly the worst, yet it still hurt like hell.

Several of the club members ran to investigate the gun shot, eyes widening at the scene that had unfolded. Opie’s eyes locked with Jax’s and he shoved Mel toward him, as well as her gun. “Get her ass out of here.”

Jax grabbed the gun, taking the ammunition out of it and passing it off to one of the other guys as Juice moved forward, grabbing Mel and hauling her outside.

Opie moved to your side, kneeling down beside you and pulling you into his embrace. He looked up at Jax as he removed his kutte, then his shirt, wrapping it around your wound and holding pressure. “Call Tara.”

Jax nodded, taking out his phone and dialing the doctor’s number, and Opie held you close to him.

“Hey… Y/N,” he spoke, voice soft and comforting. “Y/N, baby, you’re gonna be okay.”

He had seen plenty of people shot, and had even been the one doing the shooting, but this was different. You weren’t some gangbanger or outlaw. You were innocent. This was never supposed to happen.

“Opie…” you groaned softly, a quiet whine leaving your lips. “She fucking shot me.”

Opie bit down on his lip in the center, nodding lightly. “She did, but it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Tara’s on the way and she’ll get you all fixed up.”

Your hand moved to cover his over your wound, turning your face into Opie’s shoulder. “Your taste in girls is questionable,” you sighed.

Opie couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head. Looking down at you, his eyes scanned your features. “Not always.”

——————————

Once you’d been all stitched up and Tara cleared you, she’d given you some pain medicine and told you to take it easy. Through it all, Opie had barely left your side, and you were beyond thankful for him.

Days later, you laid in his bed in the dorms, curled up on your good side beneath his blankets as you inhaled his scent on his pillows, allowing it to comfort you.

The door opened after a few minutes, Opie letting himself into the room and closing the door behind him. Looking over your shoulder, you gave him a small smile. “Hey…”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked, starting to change his clothes and get more comfortable.

You turned to look away from him again as you saw him changing clothes, wanting to give him at least a little privacy if he wanted it. “I’m okay, I guess. Still pretty sore.”

Opie nodded, changing into a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater tank. Crawling into bed beside you, he propped his head up with one hand, reaching out with the other and lightly tucking a few loose strands of hair behind your ear. “I wanna talk to you about something,” he spoke quietly.

Your head tilted at that and you nodded, “Okay… yeah, anything,” you agreed, leaning into his touch a bit as his fingers moved over your hair.

“So, the other day when everything went down, I’d actually been planning to talk to you then, but all of that kind of delayed it,” he started.

Nodding, you reached out, fingers lightly stroking over his beard, making him smile just barely as you waited for him to continue.

“All of this, it scares the shit out of me. I can deal with the guns, and drugs, and violence, and even rivalries within the club, but this is something else entirely. When I’m with you, I feel things that I haven’t felt since I was first with Donna.”

You bit down on your lip in the center as he mentioned Donna, and his thumb moved to soothe over your lower lip, lightly releasing it from your teeth. You pressed the softest of kisses to his thumb, and he let out a sigh.

“These feelings? They scare me, and I know that they scare you too,” he continued. “But, all of that the other day? It makes me see that I need to just man up and tell you how I feel.”

Your head tilted curiously as you looked at him, and you could hear and feel your heartbeat in your ears as you waited for him to go on. “And how do you feel, Opie?”

Opie sighed again, glancing down toward the bed. Hesitating for only a moment, he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours.

Your brows arched, eyes widening slightly before closing, returning his kiss with ease. Your hand lifted, cupping his cheek as you kissed him, letting out a soft moan at the feel of his lips against yours.

After several moments of kissing you, he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. “I want you to give me a shot. I like you. You’re one of my closest friends and I care about you. I want you to be mine. Let me be yours, and let me protect you so nothing like this ever happens again.”

In all of the time that you and Opie had spent together over the last several months, you’d always had feelings for him, lying beneath the surface. When you had met, you were still getting over your ex, and you’d pushed any and all feelings down, not wanting to get hurt again. Despite all of that, Opie had still found his way into your heart.

“Yours… like be your Old Lady?” you asked.

Opie’s thumb brushed against your cheek and he nodded, “If that’s what you want.”

You hummed softly, leaning in and pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “I like you too, Ope. Let’s give this a try and see how it goes.”

At your response, he grinned widely, “And here I was thinking that the club life wasn’t your scene,” he teased.

You rolled your eyes playfully, shaking your head. “I told you, I was in a funk. You got me out of it.”


End file.
